Cross My Heart
by saiko23
Summary: Shikijou ShikiXIchijou ... Shiki's was assaulted and raped,founded by Ichijou whom work at a coffee shop...
1. Stranger

Shichijou~ ShikiXIchijou

Chapter 1: Stranger

As he darts into the old mansion, he heard footsteps, running upstairs. Ichijou follows, and then he saw the boy he chased enters the room, the one on his right. The door flung open, he saw him, the boy with dirt on his face, frowning and in a great fright. The younger cocooned himself inside his old wretched blanket as Ichijou gets closer to him. Lying on the dusty floor, the boy is shivering either cold or scared to Ichijou's presence there. He could see the boy's body shaking, sympathy flooding inside him and he really wanted to cuddle him in his arms to comfort him. A soft cry heard from under the blanket covering him, a few sobs and chokes signing that he's really scared.

Ichijou pulls the blanket gently as he doesn't want to frighten the kiddo. The boy covered his face with his palms, still shivering. The blonde caress the boy's hair, gently stroking his crown and brunette locks, "Shh…I know…I saw it all…," he whispered to the boy's ears. The brunette grabs his cuffs, trying to get up. "…you mean…all?" he voiced, sweet and deep, the voice of a boy who just hit his early puberty. Ichijou nodded calmly. Finally Ichijou could see his face clear enough, as the boy's face just inches away in front of his green eyes. Ichijou wrap his arms around the boy's neck, "I should've been there earlier…" he muttered. "…you don't even know me…" the younger gently pushed him away.

"Believe me…you have no idea since when did I have my eyes on you…" the blond prince confessed. " I had been strayed on the streets since I was born… there's no way you ever notice me," the boy said, gazing at a huge luxurious mansion opposites the street. "…I watched you from my window; everyday…since you came knocking at my door, with your purple blanket…with your basket," he paused, "…and the roses you sold to mom, I remember it well," Ichijou lift his face. The boy seems flabbergasted, as his eyes gleamed with tears.

His blanket fell to his waist, exposing his bruised half-naked body as he reply Ichijou's embrace. The prince notices those bruises, and starts to run his fingers on them. "These hurt?" Ichijou gracefully touches the black and blue marks. The boy nods, hissing softly in reaction to his mild pain he felt as Ichijou gently press his bruises. "I will not forgive them…" the older grumbled. "Who…?" the brunette pulls his blanket, covering his torso. "…they who violated and raped you," Ichijou justified. The boy half-bowed…looked depressed when Ichijou mentions about "rape".

"Come to think of it…no one ever cared for me…" he snorts in his pause, his eyes started to gleam, "…thank you…" he bowed to the floor. Ichijou swiftly grabs the boy's shoulders, "No… just, just…please stay with me, I want you to be safe…" he looked into the boy's hazel eyes. "…I really wanted to say this a long time ago…so, please don't insist…"Ichijou grasps the boy's palms. "Please," he repeats. The young man sighed heavily, accepting the request with a reluctant nod. A relieved smile carved on Ichijou's face; he wraps the boy with his sweater.

The boy gets up, but he felt dizzy. Resting his back to the nearest wall, he felt a great throbbing pain below his waist on the back. Holding tight his blanket, he tries to stand up to his feet. But, crimson liquid flows down his legs from where he was abused violently by the heartless men. Ichijou snapped to his nerves seeing the boy fell weak on the floor. "Shiki!!"

_Shiki…Shiki…Shiki…_

The voice echoed in his head. "…was that a dream…?" his heart whispered. While, his hand fumbling his body, his eyes are too heavy to open. The light is too bright, "am I dead…?" thought him. Reality shoved into his head, he saw a figure next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes to get a clearer vision, he finally came to recognize the guy who is sleeping in his blanket, "…uh," he couldn't reach any name inside his head. He touched the blonde's hair, "it's smooth as silk, nicely trimmed unlike mine," he spoke to himself. Ichijou felt a gentle stroke on his head, he opened his eyes. "Ah, you are awake, Shiki?" Shiki nods.

"Why do you know my name?" Shiki asked. "…because it's important," he answered shortly. "What's so important about me…?" he looks even more confused. Ichijou remains silent, but he starts making Shiki breakfast; toast and milk. His quick maneuvers caught Shiki's eyes, "You're not human…aren't you?" Ichijou pretends as if he never listens. "Shh…open up," Ichijou holds up the glass for Shiki. He drank from it, lapping to the last drop. He's hungry, had never tasted any food better than garbage and leftovers. Tears started to run down his cheeks, again. "You okay? Does it hurt again?" Ichijou panicked. The boy shook his head nonchalantly, he bit his lips…holding in his tears. His memories came flooding in his head.

_Flashbacks,_

_Shiki's POV_

I always hated the huge house next to the street; they looked arrogant and filthy rich. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. Why God is being unfair to me? They live happily, safe in their big mansion, but I'm out here, without shelter…assaulted. When I'm selling these roses, they have this disgust look on me. They are nothing but hypocrites.

That day, I heard the family was attacked by vampires, and they are all dead. The only one who left was the only son of the Ichijou family. "Serve him right," thought myself, smirking in satisfaction. "He'll suffer my pain then…"

_End of Shiki's POV_

"I'm sorry…if only I knew that boy was you…"he choked hard. Ichijou frowned; he tried to gather Shiki's undefined expressions. "Pardon me…?" he peered into the hazel eyes. "I hated your family…I laughed at you when the bloodshed happened…"he confessed. Ichijou gasped, he swallowed the last piece of bread, feels hard as it reach his throat. He threw a slight smile, "…I've forgotten all about that day, it doesn't matter," he rested his palm on the brunette's head. "Now we have each other…okay?" The younger breathed, "…thank you,"


	2. Coffee Shop

Chapter 2: Coffee shop

"There…it fits you," Ichijou tucked Shiki's shirt in. Patting Shiki's head, Ichijou kissed his forehead. He blushed, "What's that for?" Shiki shrieked. "For being such a good boy…" Ichijou utters in his deep voice and winked at him. He went out through the swinging door in his chef outfit; yet his scent still lingers in the dressing room. Shiki sniffed, still blushing, rubbing his forehead that Ichijou kissed. It has been a week since he stayed with Ichijou, he always get a reward of everything he did; a kiss on the cheek or forehead to be exact. He felt awkward for the first time, but now he's okay. To him, Ichijou's very generous and gentle towards him.

"Hey newbie, stop daydreaming! Get to work," a blond girl with lazy eyes shouted. He's jolted to reality, "alrite!" he jumped down the desk he sat. As he pushes the swinging door, his eyes tailed the blond girl whom in flits skirt and boots. He walks in, the clinging noise of cooking utensils stopped. He felt that all eyes of the members in the kitchen are nailed on him, "I hate this" his heart mutters. He felt like his legs are chained; throat felt dry and queasy too. Now, he felt like he's a misfit piece of puzzle, his eye is twitching; bad sign. "ICHIJOU!!" he suddenly broke the silence.

Ichijou quickly put down his dough and ran towards the pantry. "Shiki! What happened?" His nerves as if they were yanked seeing Shiki kneels in tears. "…I'm sorry; I forgot…I'm so sorry…" he wiped Shiki's tears with his sleeves. "Who's this fag?" a hoarse flaunt voice arrowed the question to the blond prince. He steps out of the crowd, in a different outfit; he's not a chef, neither the waiter Shiki guessed that he might be the café's owner. "Kuran, my apology. He's the new worker, I should've met you first, but since you're absent this morning…so…" "Silence! Step back Ichijou, let me see what he got," the dark prince ordered. Shiki crawled backwards as he gets nearer.

"A pureblood from stray, huh?" Kuran Kaname squeezed both his cheeks, scrutinizing the boy's face. "…hazel eyes, magnificent pureblood scent… Shiki descendants aren't you?" he almost choked the boy. "I am…" he answered shortly, rubbing his cheek. Kuran turned, and snapped his fingers, "End of ice breaking, get back to business!" The vampires get to their posts as ordered. "Welcome home, pureblood," Kuran pulled Shiki's collar to get him up, fixing it then he went. "H...Home? Thank you…" he emitted his tiny relief though he felt his wobbly knees started to weakened. He's not fully recovered. Ichijou saw him tilted to the side, unbalanced, "Shiki," he grab him by his waist. He is sweating, watery eyes. "You okay…?"Ichijou looks worried. The boy nods weakly, pulling himself together. "I have to get to work," Shiki said.

Ichijou watched as he walks away, "Shiki, careful…" he whispered himself. "Hey, you looked worried, he's not a kid…he'll be okay," Aidou nudges him. Ichijou heaved a sigh. "Where did you found that dog, anyway? He looks sloppy, though," Aidou added, laughing. "Watch your mouth, bastard!" Ichijou shoved him down to the floor. "Takuma, you asshole!!" Hanabusa kicks Ichijou's shin, causing him to yelp. Akatsuki squeeze in their fights and tries to stop them by throwing fire, but both angry teen evades the attack. Takuma Ichijou draws his dagger, and dashed to thrust the blade into his rival's ribs. Aidou freezes his dagger, as he is about to give his subzero punch, both were tugged with a strong force, causing them hurled to the kitchen's corner.

"What's in hell are both of you fuckers doing??" a raising raged voice howled. Shiki heard him from downstairs. "What the…" he ran upstairs to see what's going on. Kuran Kaname is holding them down with his power, Ichijou looks hurt, while Aidou's face shoved to the floor. "…Ichijou," Shiki called. "Back off, Senri…" Akatsuki pushed Shiki gently backwards. "Ruka, Rima, bring him inside," Kuran asked both girls to get Shiki out of the scene.

"Roger that…" Rima answered. "Let's go…" she pulled Shiki's wrist. Ruka tailed them. Shiki took his last glance at Ichijou. Ichijou curls himself and growled in pain. Aidou is knocked out senseless. Shiki stopped Rima, "Is Ichijou gonna be alright?" Rima rolled her eyes, "God knows," Ruka and Akatsuki get to the reception counter, handling the customers, as if nothing has happened. "Omatase, gomenasai… (Sorry for the wait)"Akatsuki bowed politely to his customers, so do Ruka. Shiki watched them in blank stare. His head is still in the kitchen.

Minutes after that, someone tapped on his shoulder while he's washing dishes. "Ichijou!" he yapped. "Shh…" he put his index finger to the brunette's lips. "Are you alright?" Shiki whispers. Ichijou nodded, showing cuts at his lips and chin. "…This, hurts?" Shiki touches. "Ah!" Ichijou frantically swipe his hand away. "Sorry, don't touch it…" Ichijou warned. "Ok," Shiki agreed. _*Chu* _Shiki lightly kissed Ichijou's lips. He blushed, and his heart raced, "Wh…What's that for?" Ichijou felt awkward as usually Shiki's the one asking the question. "…for coming back alive," he grinned.


	3. Turning Point

Chapter 3: Turning point

_A year later…_

Shiki is not feeling well; staying at home makes him feel bored to death. He sat on the sofa with his drink. "Will this works?" he monologues. He sized up the small tablet given by Ichijou, and then he put the glass on the table, and soaks the tablet as told. The tablet slowly sinks to the bottom of the glass, fading into small bubbles; sizzling like soda drinks as it slowly turns pale red. "Blood tablet, huh…" he took a sip, next he frowned. "…artificial blood, humph…awful," he pouted, pushing away the glass. He threw his sight to the ceiling, lingering his eyes on the luxurious artificial illumination; those lamps. Then his sight went around the classy clock hanging near the candelabrum on the fireplace. "11.15…" he mentioned. "Damn…I forgot…" he quickly gets up and grabs his coat.

He walks down the street, as he passes the narrow lane; his memory starts gathering caps of scenes which he had when he was here. The winter wind blew stronger; reminds him of the day he first met that guy. Shiki quicken his pace, closing his eyes.

_Shiki's POV,_

"Somebody…please, help me…" I tried to scream my heart out, but those guys were too strong, holding me down like tons of wheat bags on my back. I was weak, and hungry. Though I struggled hard, it came out useless. "Silence!!" one of the guys slapped my face hard. Gritting my teeth, I bear the pain he gave; a thick liquid tasted like rusty metals started to fill inside my mouth. I swallowed. My nerves were jerked, I was frightened, too frightened that I couldn't make a move but to wait with my eyes shut tightly.

There were 4 or 6 of them; I couldn't remember, but I could tell they pinned me down like a hundred men power. My arms were twisted to my back with my face thrust to the ground. "It hurts…please…let me go…" I begged. None of them heard me, my voice sunk in their laughs. The moment my tears fell to the earth, they ripped my undergarment. I cried loud, begging for mercy but all I got is a smash on the back of my head. My jaws as if they were met, locked up. It's a vertiginous moment as If I were dead, feeling woozy and tumbling; suddenly it felt wet in between my tush. It's his tongue, awakened me. It felt hatefully disgusting, as it moved into my opening while his hand was fumbling my member. It was wet, harsh and sick.

I tried to release my arms but, the more I moved the harder they hit me. "…stop it," I voiced. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain as something was thrust into my small opening. It was large…hard, and my back was throbbed with deadly pain that I couldn't bear. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the thrust seems going faster, and I felt like fainting. Then my hair was pulled upward, my weak jaw dropped open, I was crying in hurt. But they had no mercy; another guy pushed his shaft into my mouth. "Son of a bitch…" I heard them swore before me. My heart cried blood, while my behind were in prickly pain as I were wiped roughly; and that thrusting deep inside my throat made me feels like throwing up.

Then the thrusts stopped at a moment, as they shudder in pleasure as their seeds gushed into my mouth and ass…that thick and warm taste caused me disgorged. They flew as they were done; all of them. I crawled to get my blanket in tears. Shaking, I felt like the death was near. I was beaten, exhausted; feeling lightheaded, I lay down on the street. The muscle at my opening was contracting, because of the force exerted, and opened it up out of the sudden. It began to hurt, the pulsing increasing pain made me curled in hurt.

I heard footsteps drew closer; I got up and saw him. He, whom has those serious deep green eyes, made me stunned. Thinking that he might harm me in any chance, I fled away. Though the pain is killing me, I'd rather not let anyone assault or…rape me again. So, the shelter I went to was founded by him. God knows how frightened I was. But, he was surprisingly kind to me, as he caress my hair…it was an astonishing moment. Yet, I don't trust anyone; not at all, till he looked into my eyes and swore oath upon avenging my pain. Takuma Ichijou, I swear to devote my life to you.

_End of POV._

"Sir, may I help you?" a voice greets his ears, brings him back to earth. "Huh?" he blinked, "Oh…I would like to have these and that too," his finger quickly pointing at the greens in front of him. Shaking his head in a slight smile, he looked at the groceries he bought, "Ichijou must love this," as he begins to set up the meal for lunch in his head.


End file.
